listfandomcom-20200216-history
All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office
The All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office are: 2000s *2010-Shukkoor (Great opening),Pokkiri raja..multy star--hero prthvi raj becomes superstar,mammuti becomes guestkka(blockbuter),Malarvadi Arts Club(Hit),Happy Husbands(Hit) *2009 - Pazhassi Raja(Blockbuster record breaking hit--8 crore loss), Chattambi Nadu (flop), 2 Harihar Nagar ( Blockbuster, nearly 20 crores),Ivar Vivahitharayal, Puthiya Mukham (Super Hit - Prithviraj becomes superstar), Passenger(super hit), Bhramaram(Hit),pakal nakshatragal(award winning movie). *2008 - Twenty:20 (Blockbuster record breaking hit,' 33 crores' ),Annan Thambi(Second biggest gross of 2008, 15 cores),Veruthe Oru Bharya (super Hit), Madampi(super hit),. *2007 - Hallo(Biggest grosser) ,Mayavi( Super hit),Katha Parayumbol( second biggest grosser 2007,),BIG B(stylish film ever in malayalam), Chotta Mumbai,Chocolate, Vinodayathra, Arabikatha *2006 - Keerthichakra(Mega hit)Classmates - recordbreaker hit,Rasathanthram(Mega hit), Vadakkumnathan, Thanmathra(Super hit),Thuruppu Gulan (mega hit),Karuthapakshikal(award winning movie), *2005 -Rajamanikyam (The biggest recordbreaker hit, 26 crores),Udayananu Tharam(Mega hit,150 days),Naran(Super Duper hit)Thommanum Makkalum (mega hit-100 days) Bharathchandran I.P.S.(Mega hit), Achuvinte Amma, Chanthupottu, *2004 - Sethuramiyer cbi ( Mega hit,9 crore), '4 the people(Super hit), Kaazhcha (hit), *2003 - Balettan (record breaker hit,161 dys),Chronic Bachelor(mega hit), C.I.D. Moosa(Mega hit), Manassinakkare, Thilakkam(hit), Swapnakoodu(hit) *2002 - Meesa Madhavan (record breaker-Rise of 'Dileep as Superstar), Kunjikoonan, Kalyanaraman, Nammal *2001 -Ravanaprabhu (Mega hit), Ee Parakkum Thalika (Super hit), *2000 -Valyettan(Hit,),Narasimham (175 days in record breaker hit ), Thenkasi Pattanam (Mega Hit), Dada Sahib (super hit, 100 days in Malabar) 1990s *1999 - Pathram, Friends, Niram, Aakasha Ganga, Vasanthiyum Lakshmiyum Pinne Njaanum, Thachiledathu Chundan (56 cores gross) - Kalabhavan Mani rise to prominence, *1998 - Harikrishnans, Oru Maravathoor Kanavu (Mega hit), Summer in Bethlahem, Punjabi House(mega hit) *1997 - Aaraam Thampuran - Mega Hit, Chandralekha - record breaker hit, Aniyathi Pravu (record breaker Hit - Kunchacko Boban becomes over night Star), Lelam, Varnapakittu, My Dear Kuttichathan, Janadhipathyam, *1996 - Hitler(mega hit) *1995 The King (biggest grosser ever in malayalam),Sphadikam (mega hitt), Mazhayethum Munpe (150 days, super hit), Oru Abhibhashakante Case Diary (SuperHit, 100 days), *1994 - Thenmavin Kombathu (Mega Hit), Commissioner (film) (Mega Hit)- rise of Suresh Gopi as super star, Kabuliwala, Kashmeeram,Minnaram *1993 - Manichitrathazhu - record breaker hit Devaasuram (Mega Hit), Ekalavyan, Jackpot (Mega Hit), Aakashadhooth, Meleparambil Aanveedu (record breaker Hit-Rise of Jayaram as Star) *1992 - Pappayude Swantham Appoos *1991 - Kilukkam (All Time Blockbuster Hit), Godfather (400 days-record breaker & All Time Blockbuster),,Inspector Balram(mega Hit), Bharatham mega hit, Ente Sooryaputhrikku, Abimanyu *1990 - Kottayam Kunjachan(150 days-mega hit),His Highness Abdullah, In Harihar Nagar (Record Breaker Blockbuster - Rise of Mukesh and Jagadeesh as Stars), No.20 Madras Mail, Kalikkalam(mega hit), Thalayanamanthram, 1980s *1989 - Oru Vadakan Veerakatha( recordbreaker hit) ,Kireedom, Ramji Rao Speaking , Nair Saab (mega Hit), Vadakku Nooki Yanthram - Sreenivasan rise to prominence *1988 - Chitram(biggest grosser in kerala,365 days Ever Green Record In South India) ,Oru cbi diary kurippu(Hit) *1987 - Irupatham Noottandu (Mega Hit,Record Breaker Collection),New Delhi (Mega Hit), *1986 - Rajavinte Makan(record breaker hit- Mohanlal raise as Super star), Gandhinagar 2nd street(Super Hit),Thalavattam(Super hit), Avanazhi (hit), T.P.Balagopalan M.A. *1985 - Ee shabdham Innathe Shabdam (150 days, Mega hit),yathra (150 days, record breaker), noketha dhoorath kannum nattu, Kathodu Kathoram,Vartha,Eran Santhya,EE Thanalil Ithiri Neram,Kandu Kandarinnu, *1984 - Athirathram (Biggest grosser),Sandharbham (Record gross, Family mega hit) ,Adiyozhukkukal,kaanamarayath, my dear kuttichathan,Ithiri poove chuvanna poove, *1983 - Aa Ratri(Record breaker- Mammootty become superstar, 150 days in Malayalam film),Koodevide, Ente Maamaatti Kuttiyammakku, Aattakalasham, Thaalam thettiya thaarattu *1982 - Padayotam,Yavanika,Poo viriyum Pulari,Ina *1981 - Trishna,Kolilakkam,Attimari,Mela *1980 -Angaadi(Blockbuster), Manjil Virinja Pookkal(Super hit- Shankar makes debut as hero and becomes overnight Superstar & Entry Of The LEGEND Star Mohanlal),Vilkkanundu swapnagal 1970s *1979 - Kummatty *1978 - Thampu *1977 - Kanchana Seeta *1976 - *1975 - *1974 - Uttarayanam *1973 - Nirmalyam *1972 - Suyamvaram *1971 - *1970 - 1960s *1969 - *1968 - *1967 - *1966 - *1965 - Chemmeen *1964 - *1963 - *1962 - *1961 - Kandam Bacha Coat was the first Malayalam film in colour. *1960 - 1950s *1959 - *1958 - *1957 - *1956 - *1955 - Newspaper Boy *1954 - Neelakkuyil *1953 - *1952 - *1951 - Jeevithanouka *1950 - 1940s *1949 - *1948 - *1947 - *1946 - *1945 - *1944 - *1943 - *1942 - *1941 - *1940 - 1930s *1939 - *1938 - Balan was the first talkie in Malayalam. *1937 - *1936 - *1935 - *1934 - *1933 - Marthanda Varma *1932 - *1931 - *1930 - 1920s *1929 - *1928 - Vigathakumaran was the first silent feature film subtitled in Malayalam. *1927 - *1926 - *1925 - *1924 - *1923 - *1922 - *1921 - *1920 - References External links *Rajamanickam at Internet Movie Database * *Official website * * ml:മലയാളചലച്ചിത്രം Category:Malayalam-language films